


Brotherly Love

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-14
Updated: 2005-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ryan is glad Seth is his brother. It makes it a lot easier to like him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Ryan is glad Seth is his brother. It makes it a lot easier to like him.

Seth's been pretty hard to like lately, much less love.

Ryan's reasonably certain that Seth wasn't this self-absorbed a year ago. Maybe a little, but back then it had been due to lack of social skills and not the sheer egoism that is driving Seth now.

Ryan loves Seth like a brother. That's why he lies for Seth, cleans up the other boy's messes even though Ryan is sick of picking up after people.

Seth hasn't thanked Ryan in a really long time. Maybe a flippant "thanks man" but never anything truly sincere. Ryan wonders if Seth learned that in Portland, because as far as he can recall Seth was always sincere before. Maybe not right, or not nice, but always sincere. Ryan would like a sincere moment with Seth, even Ryan's mother thanked him for cleaning her vomit, even Marissa apologized, but not Seth. Seth thinks the world owes him something.

Ryan wants to be pissed about that, be pissed at Seth, but he can't be. Seth's charming and pathetic and funny. He just doesn't share well.

Only Child Syndrome, Ryan thinks. He justifies Seth's behavior a lot, remembers how generous Seth used to be, how devoted. Past tense.

So Ryan's glad Seth is his brother. He has to love his brother, which is helpful because right now Ryan isn't really liking Seth.


End file.
